If two people are meant to together
by LauraBx
Summary: Blair's wedding day to Louis, but as it comes closer to it.. is it all that Blair's wanted? Or is a certain Prince with an empire just what she needs? - One Shot
1. Chapter 1

This was written after 5x06

Description: Set during season 5, on the day of Blair's wedding to Louis. Blair is still pregnant, 5 months pregnant to be exact. Chuck had his Harry Winston ring returned back to him. Serena has learnt everything that's being going on with Blair (paternity test) Chuck is still trying to let Blair go and move on while Blair is battling her own feelings towards him. Georgina is back for the special occasion to.

*Gossip Girl Blast* Looks like G has come back for the royal wedding... I don't think Princess B will be to happy to see you xoxo

Serena: _looks at her phone in complete shock with a panicked look on her face._ Blair..

Blair: What now Serena? If you hadn't noticed I am a little busy, I am getting married today.

Serena: Blair, you need to see this..

_Blair could hear from the tone in Serena's voice that she was serious. She turns her head round the screen she was getting dressed behind and at the phone. Stares at Serena worried, with a panicked look on her face._

Blair: What's she doing here? She can't ruin this day for me!

Serena: She won't B don't worry, I'll sort it.

_Serena leaves the room in search of her, if it was one thing everyone knew about Georgina was whenever she came back to the UES it was never good news. With a straight face she manages to find her, slightly concerned as to what she was about to say. They look at each other, Georgina looking as smug as ever _

Georgina: Hey S, nice to see you again. It's been far too long..

Serena: Not long enough, what you doing here?

Georgina: _hearing the sternness and slight anger in her voice_. Well I wasn't going to miss this special occasion now was I?

Serena: Georgina please, don't ruin this day for Blair.

Georgina: We both know she's managed to do that all by herself.

Serena: _Looks at her confused. _What are you talking about?

Georgina: Come on, you know she's slept with Chuck and who's baby that really is..

Serena: _Turns her head to the side, straight faced and bites her lip and turns back. _Yes Louis', look if your here to cause more trouble I'm not interested.. Just leave! _Signals over to security_

Georgina: Believe it or not S I'm not here to cause trouble. You know the truth and Chuck deserves to know too.. you know he does! Regardless of what's happened between us, you know I'm right..

Serena: _Looks at Georgina knowing she's completely right then glances at the two security guards walking over._ Take her away please and make sure she doesn't come back at all today... Goodbye Georgina.

Serena: Blair, you still here?

_Blair walks out from behind the screen in a beautiful Vera Wang wedding dress, with a concerned look on her face as to what's happened. _

Blair: Yes, did you find her?

Serena: _Smiling staring at Blair in her dress._ You look amazing B, that dress is gorgeous! _Her smile starts to fade into a serious look on her face. She couldn't face telling her the whole story and turns around trying to look busy._ I found her, don't worry I got security to escort her out.

Blair:Oh god thank you_ she clenches to her chest with one hand, relieved _what did she want?

Serena: Nothing, you know she just likes to cause trouble.

_It was finally time for Blair to walk down the aisle. She had never felt such a mix of emotions, she was nervous, excited, happy... yet had this other feeling of, was this really what she wanted? She had imagined for so long about this day and it being Chuck at the bottom to greet her. She couldn't help but feel it should be. Though she knew it never could be him, not now anyway. Not after all the pain they caused each other and the lie she had told him. A knock at the door stopped her from the teary daze she was in._

Harold: _Walks in with a huge smile on his face_. My, Blair you look beautiful!_ He walks up to her, one hand holding hers. _How you feeling?

Blair: Nervous, excited a whole host of emotions.

Harold: When I married your mother I was the same, though I guess there was a part of me that thought I shouldn't and I was just doubting myself. But do you know what? I have never regretted my decision, even now. That would have meant I would never have had you. _He looks at Blair smiling, tearing up slightly. _You're growing up so quickly and into such an incredible women, just like your mother. I'm so proud of you and the women you are becoming. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that. _He looks up to see Blair's eyes filled up with tears, he hugs her tightly, wipes away her tears and whispers in her ear. _Come on, it's time to meet your prince.


	2. Chapter 2

_Standing by the door to the church, she takes in a deep breath and begins to walk slowly down the aisle. Smiling at people in the rows as she walks by, just up ahead she notices him... Chuck stood there next to Nate. He glances over his shoulder slowly and their eyes meet, locked to each other saying thousands of unsaid words between the pair. This time though it felt more powerful than all the other encounters they had had. They both felt this overwhelming emotion suddenly hit them. They both couldn't deny there was still something there. Just as she walks past him, losing eye contact her eyes glistening with tears, she glances down and put's one hand to her bump. Remembering the moment she told Chuck the baby wasn't his, she had regretted it ever since. She knew how much Chuck had always wanted a family but felt after all the hurt, pain and the risk that was involved if she went back to Chuck she decided lie to him. They meets standing before each other ready to take their vows, Louis begins first. Blair stood there thinking everything over in her head._

Chuck: _Looking on at them both and hearing Louis utter the words "I do" he knew he couldn't stay and watch on as his heart became destroyed at the fact he would never be with Blair again. Eyes filling up with the pain he was feeling, he turns to Nate_. I have to go...

_He gets up in a hurry, tears coming down his face. He slowly walks up towards the door... Blair turns and notices him leaving she gazes at him wondering why? In that moment half way towards the door, Chuck turns and looks back, tears streaming down his face, looking completely broken. She had never seen him like it since his dad's funeral where he waited in her room. He stands there for a moment, wondering what could have been and walks on towards the door. Blair with a tear rolling down her face watching him leave, not realising the priest has repeated the vows twice already waiting for her to do so. As the doors shut behind him, he walks out round the corner and collapses to the floor. _

_Blair seeing the doors close, looks down to the floor unable to control her emotions. Was this what she wanted? She looks back up to Louis realising she's made a mistake._

_Chuck pulls out the ring he was supposed to give to Blair, thinking about what could have been. He puts his head in his hands devastated. After a moment or two he takes in a deep breath, puts the ring back in his jacket pocket, pulls himself up and walks towards his parked limo. _

Blair:_ staring into Louis' eyes still upset_ I'm so sorry... I can't marry you. I thought I could, and that this is all that I wanted, but it's not... I'm sorry. _Walking off towards the door in a hurry not to miss him, Serena and Nate decide to follow her. As she opens them she sees Chuck opening the door to his limo... CHUCK!_

_Chuck: Stops still, unable to move_. Blair?_ Wiping his tears he turns around and notices her stood outside the church smiling and smiles instantly noticing Serena and Nate behind her. They both pace towards each other meeting in a huge embrace and kiss. As their foreheads meet, his hands in her hair, he looks up into her eyes and whispers full of emotion _I've missed you so much.

_Both unable to take their eyes from each other, there left standing, smiling and shedding tears of joy. Nate and Serena are smiling knowing they're both meant for each other and always have been._

Blair: I know, it's always been me and you Chuck...I love you so much.

Chuck: I love you to, with all my heart. It pained me to see you with someone else. This is it now Blair, we can't mess it up this time.I want to be here for you, for you and the baby. I know it's going to be hard with Louis but we will work it out, I'm going to make sure I'm here for you... always.

Blair: _smiling unbelievably happy at what she just heard._ We won't, not this time. I'm sorry I never told you the truth... _she looks down to the floor trying to find the courage to tell him and being slightly worried at his reaction at the same time._

Chuck: Told me the truth? _Looking really worried he tilts her head up with his hand, to look at him slowly._

_Blair: opening her eyes up slowly and meeting his.. _The baby's yours, I'm sorry I never told you the truth.

_Chuck stunned looks away to gather his thoughts not knowing what to think. _

Blair: I'm so sorry Chuck, I made a mistake. I know there's no excuse but I never meant to hurt you..

_Chuck: Looks back at her. _You really mean what you said?_ Noticing her nodding, his face slowly turns to a massive smile and kisses her. _I love you.._.placing his hand on her bump he had never been so happy._ What do you say we get out of here?

Blair: Definitely _she says walking towards his limo, holding his hand. _

Chuck: Nate, Serena?_ Opening the door to the limo and letting Blair in first_

Nate:_ Looks at Serena nodding, _Yeah course..

_As Nate and Serena both entered the limo, Chuck pulls out the ring looking at it smiling. He knew then that this was the moment he had waited for and misjudged this whole time. _


End file.
